Isle of Darkness
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his dragon, Toothless have rid the world of the oppressive Red Death, freeing the dragons and forming peace between both beast and man. But peace never lasts. And when old foes receive word that the Vikings and Dragons are living together in harmony, they will set out to eliminate that happiness, and the bond between man and dragon will be tested.


**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Except for the OCs—those are mine.**

They say that the ultimate vanity of a Viking is their quickness to slay a dragon. Three centuries we have believed that, and three centuries we have been wrong. The dragons never wanted to start war with us; they were forced by their queen, the Red Death, to bring a sacrifice so that her hunger may be filled. And those who lacked in their offerings were eaten as punishment. But since her defeat, Vikings have grown to understand the dragons, and that their intent is not to do us harm, but to live peacefully among us and possibly to find companionship.

Under the creamy red sky of dusk, the air ruptured, giving way to a blur that zoomed left, right, up, and down through promontories that stood above the surf. Once it had made its way through, it shot up to the heavens, coming to a quick stop just before the clouds.

Sifting his hand through the orange fluff, Hiccup momentarily closed his eyes, letting the sea air serenade his face. After a moment, Toothless looked back at him, waiting for his next move. Eager, the dragon huffed at him, the action causing Hiccup to open his eyes.

Seeing the look on the Night Fury's face, he smiled knowingly, "All right, Toothless, if it's fun you want, then it's fun you'll get. Nose dive, now!" He commanded, and in a quick shifting of his prosthetic, they began plummeting vertically toward the water below. The wind whipping his hair and reshaping his face, he clicked upward, the mechanical fin flew open and in a beat of his large black wings, the water parted. The sudden change in motion twisted in his stomach, he pushed past it, quickly shifting their position to fit between a narrow space between two promontories, then maneuvered around another, and another until he had cleared them all.

He threw his hands up and roared a mighty cheer that was echoed by his dragon companion. He was happy, and the smile on his face showed it. After being in bed for a few weeks he was more than eager to get out and fly; a notion that was shared by Toothless. He would fly all night if it were up to him. Unfortunately it wasn't.

He went sullen. His father had told him that he needed to help Gobber at the Forge now that he was able. Toothless noticed this when he glanced back and frowned as well. Whatever emotion Hiccup felt, Toothless felt, and vice versa.

Hiccup sighed, "All right buddy, we gotta go back in now." He said with regret. Toothless moaned in sorrow. It hurt Hiccup's heart to hear that sound. "I know, I know, bud, but I'll be able to take you back out again tomorrow! We'll have the whole day to fly!"

Toothless seemed to lighten up at his promise, albeit, slightly.

"This work isn't so bad anyway, I mean it's Gobber! I've been working with him since, well, I was in diapers." He said, trying to be positive. Toothless could sense his true feelings though. Their deep bond gave him that ability. So when a lie would arise, he would not hesitate to confront it. And confront it he did. He stared at Hiccup with a frown plastered on.

"All right, you got me; I don't want to do it, but I have to, so I might as well make the best of it." He said. Toothless smiled victoriously and Hiccup scowled, "Okay, let's not get cocky now." He glanced back to the land, then the setting sun. "All right, Toothless, we really need to get back now. Let's make this a fun return, huh?" He said, the hint setting the Night Fury into a ball of excitement. Smiling predatorily, he clamped his prosthetic downward, closing the tail wing and soaring toward the island below. In a quick command, they twirled controllably in a corkscrew formation, then straightened out; solid ground approaching. "Prepare to land." He informed, and in the equalizing of his metal foot, they glided to a stop on the grassy cliff.

Hiccup unharnessed himself and jumped down, taking a moment to adjust to the regular motion of his own walking, the new prosthetic not helping. He smiled reassuringly at Toothless. "Don't worry bud; it'll only take an hour." He said. The dragon huffed. "I promise! I won't be too long. Now just stay by and try not to wander off." He glanced up at the sun momentarily. _It's time_. He told himself and casting one last glance at his companion, he ran off.

Gobber the Belch has always been a kind, forgiving man. This every Viking of Berk knows. But when it comes to work and being on time for it, well, he takes it very seriously.

"You're late." The large, burly man said; his long mustache whipping at the words like blades of grass in the wind.

Hiccup lowered his head in shame, "I know, I know, I was just out with Toothless."

"Hiccup, I know you love that dragon, but you need to get your priorities straight." He said, waving his prosthetic hammer at him. It had taken him the longest time to accept the newfound peace between Vikings and dragons, since his jobs before were to forge weapons and to train young Vikings to fight dragons. The thing that upset him the most was the fact that the work was becoming slower and more unnecessary. And if there is one thing that Gobber cannot stand, it is resting. "A Viking must work hard and enjoy few breaks."

"I know, Gobber, time just got away from me."

"…As it always does." He muttered, shifting his focus over to a leather saddle, which he began pounding maliciously. After a moment he handed it to him, "Here, go weave that saddle over there. Me eyes are growing older and I only have one hand, so I'll leave the more tedious work to you."

Hiccup said nothing as he took the saddle and walked over to the table. He grabbed the thread and needle that waited there, tethered it and began weaving. As he did so, his mind wandered, thinking about exploring new lands while on the back of his dragon, his best friend, Toothless. He imagined himself setting foot on some island where he could teach the natives about dragons or an island where he would find a new dragon. All the possibilities were open now that Berk had come to accept dragons and that their oppressive queen had been defeated.

Through his reverie, he failed to pay attention to his work. He stabbed his finger with the needle, shook it violently, "Ahh!" he yelped involuntarily and then looked at his work.

"Ay, lad," A voice came from over his shoulder, "You lost your foot, not your hand! What is goin' on?"

Hiccup glanced back to the saddle; the weaving was uneven and wide in some areas, close in others.

Gobber sighed, "All right, lad, I think you should take a break."

"I'm sorry Gobber; my mind's just been… occupied lately."

"Overwhelmed by waking up for the first time in weeks? Don't worry lad, I can handle the forge for one night."

Hiccup looked at him sorrowfully. Before Toothless, Gobber was the only person he would talk to, the only one who would listen. Letting him down like this… it hurt and angered him. He carried the feelings all the way to his front door as he pushed it open.

A sense of emptiness overcame him as he stared at the empty room and the dead fireplace. He had failed to remember that his father had left on a voyage back to the island of the dragons to bring back some of them. Sticking to tradition, he refused to fly there and sailed instead, so he would not be returning for a few weeks.

The small Viking stopped to remove his gloves and to rub his prostheses. It still felt odd to apply weight to, but he couldn't feel where it connected. He glanced over to his stairs, felt dread overcome him: _Not ready for that yet. I've been up there for weeks!_ He thought. _Well, I might as well break this new leg in._ _Maybe there'll be someone at the arena._

He opened his door and glanced at the steps going down. Going up them was quite the challenge for him, but going down he could not do. If his leg gave out, he would fall. "Great." He breathed. He hopped back to the stairs leading to his room, "I hope he's here. Toothless!" he called.

Nothing.

"Darn!" he said, "well, I guess all I can do is wait." He plopped into a chair, putting his head back to try to relax. His stomach grumbled. He growled, "Can't one thing go right?" he shouted. After a momentary pause, he slammed his fist down. "I'm goin' to that arena!"

Standing, he slowly hopped to a rack against the wall and removed a wood staff from it. Facing the steps he prepared himself, "Here goes nothing!" he started off by pressing his weight into the prosthetic side, then moved onto the first step, slowly forcing his weight onto it. "Good." He mouthed. He began taking the next step when his crutch slipped. Down he fell, his side colliding with the bottom step, then landing on his back.

He laid there for a moment, groaning from the pain. "This. Is. Stupid." He said, growling at his leg. Then in an upward thrust, he heaved himself up to his feet, steadied himself, throwing the crutch back inside. "Okay, now to the arena." He cast his eyes across the large area of grassy space between him and the drop where the arena began, sighed. "Well, here goes nothing!"

In the cold stone cage of an arena that it was, five dragon trainers resumed busy positions… most of them anyway. Astrid let a sigh of annoyance pass her lips as she watched two twins go at it. They were fighting over what the name of their dragon should be.

Harnessing her axe to her back she approached the two. "Never can I get a break from these two." She muttered, watching their childish dispute end up on the ground. Hands jabbing at eyes, pushing inside mouths, the two spat out insults at each other.

"Guys, seriously?" Astrid asked. They ignored her. Her patience wearing thin, she forcefully kicked dirt at them.

Tuffnut coughed, falling from his sister. "Ugh, Right in my mouth!" He said, face turning, "Not that bad." His face turned, intrigued.

"You always eat dirt." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Yeah, but not this dirt."

Ruffnut looked at the ground, "Oh…"

"Guys," Astrid began, grabbing their attention, "Can you just decide on a name and stop fighting?"

"We did decide. His name's Belch."

"No, it's Barf!"

"Uh, obviously he likes Belch better. Otherwise he wouldn't _belch_ gas, duh!"

"Idiot, he likes Barf better. He breathes—"

"Guys, _please!_" Astrid pleaded.

"Give it up, Astrid," Snotlout said, "Those two idiots will never decide on a name. They can't even decide which nostril to pick!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Snotlout, do me a favor and shut up!" Astrid yelled. His laughter continued.

"Uh, guys? Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're running out of time to train, and the dragons are getting pretty anxious."

"Not now, Fishlegs!" He cowed at her command. She rubbed her temples in frustration "Where are you Hiccup?" She asked.

Not a second later, the small Viking stumbled through the gates, "I'm here guys, don't worry!"

Astrid let her eyes close shut in relief, "Where've you been?"

"Oh y'know, all around."

"Well _some_ people have been working their butts off!" Tuffnut said.

"And what've you accomplished?" Astrid accused.

"Uh… um… hold on, let me think…"

Astrid turned away, shaking her head. When she looked at Hiccup again, she noticed that something was missing. "Where's Toothless?"

"He's—" A roar sounded from the sky, black ephemerally blocked the sun, and then the dragon landed harmoniously next to Hiccup.

"—Right here." He said, slight surprise drifting his tongue. Toothless let out a quick roar and looked at Hiccup, who smiled back and gave a soft rub to his head.

"Hey, Hiccup," Tuffnut began, "How come your dragon's name is Toothless? He's got teeth."

"You decided to ask me this, now?"

Astrid leaned over to his ear, "They're trying to name their dragon."

"Oh." His face shone with recognition. "Well, Tuffnut, I named him Toothless because when I first met him his teeth were retracted, and I thought he didn't have any."

"So, wait, you're saying that your dragon can move his teeth?" His eyes lit up, "Cool! I wonder if mine can." He ran back toward the Hideous Zippleback and climbed to its head wrapped his hands around its teeth.

Hiccup launched forward, "No no, don't—"

The dragon whipped him off, sending him tumbling toward Hiccup.

He trembled to his feet, that smile growing on his face, "Awesome." Not a second later, Ruffnut punched his arm, "Idiot, only Toothless can do that!"

"Uh, well Night Furies in general, can do that." Hiccup corrected.

Snotlout erupted in laughter, "You two are so gullible, I bet you'd jump off a cliff if someone told you that you'd fly!"

"Uh, no, it doesn't work, I've tried." He crossed his arms proudly.

"Okay, well, that aside, why don't you just name him based on a quality he has?" Hiccup offered.

"I did, he's Belch."

"Barf!"

"Belch!" the two clanked helmets.

"Guys, _guys! _The dragon has two heads! Why don't you name one Barf and the other Belch?"

The two exchanged glances, the idea dawning upon them.

Tuffnut turned to his sister, "Man, why didn't you think of that?"

"Why didn't you?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid sighed and walked away, back into the village. Astrid smiled, "Well you tried."

"Yeah," He said in a breath.

"How's that leg been treating ya?" She asked.

He looked down, shaking it, "Ah, well, it's gonna take some getting used to."

"Well, at least you've got Toothless to help you out." She pointed out.

He nodded, casting a smile to the dragon beside him. Laid a hand on his head, "I don't know where I'd be without him."

"I'll tell you one thing; you're lucky to have him. I know you'll never forget that, but just in case… always know that he loves you." Her tone turned sincere and soft.

Keeping his eye on the Night Fury, he continued, "I know. And I'll never take that for granted." He smiled softly, "You know, when I struck him out of the sky, he lost his left tail fin. He can't fly without it. And when the Red Death knocked me from Toothless into the fire, I lost my foot." He took a moment to glance at the stars, then at Astrid, "He needs me, he can't fly without me. I was there for him when he lost his tail fin and he was there for me when I lost my foot. I need him too, and not just 'cause of that, but because he gives me something that no one else can—eternal and undying friendship. And I will never take advantage of that."

The power of emotion in his voice told her truth, "I know you won't." She said in a smile and then a grim thought entered her mind. _I hope nothing ever separates them. If that happens, I don't think either could live on._

Hiccup noticed her uneasy stare, "Everything okay, Astrid?"

"Yeah yeah, just fine. Just thinking… your mother, whatever happened to her?" She heeded her words, taking care that they did not come across as insensitive.

His face fell slightly; Toothless saw this and frowned as well, pushing his head under Hiccup's free dangling hand in an attempt to comfort him. Hiccup smiled sadly, looked down at the big, concerned eyes, "It's okay, bud." He returned his gaze back to Astrid, "I don't know what happened to her. My father doesn't talk about it. All he's ever said about her is that she was a great woman… and that she loved me." At this point he had stopped walking and rested up against a wooden fence nearby, "I wish I could remember her, but I can't. My dad said that I was too young to remember her."

Toothless let out a sorrowful moan at his demeanor. Astrid looked at him.

"It's incredible how much he cares for you. He can feel what you're feeling and he tries his hardest to make you feel better."

Hiccup took recognition in her words. Smiling at the Night Fury, he got down on his knees and opened his arms, "Aw, c'mere bud!" He shouted and in a wagging instance of his tail, the dragon leaped, knocked him over and began licking his face.

"Ha ha, okay bud, that's enough, that's enough."

Toothless stood back. Tail wagging uncontrollably, he barked for the moon, looking back at him eagerly.

Hiccup got to his feet by Astrid's hand and wiped his face of Toothless' kiss. He smiled knowingly at the dragon, then to Astrid. "Do you mind if—"

"Go right ahead. He wants to go."

"Thanks." He said. And in a single motion, he hopped onto the Night Fury's back, turned the mechanical fin and took off into the night, leaving a smiling Astrid alone to watch them depart.

On the tossing waters of a lone ship, a bone-dry, black beard swayed in the wind as the massive man moved across the deck. He hid the aching of scars that riddled his face. His dying, brown lips and rotting teeth alone could fell a dragon and cause the sea to cower before him. But, perhaps the most menacing part of him were the eyes; black and hollow pits in which life itself has fled.

As he watched the open sea before him, he was approached by a shorter, thinner man whose head was lined by thin, straight black hair. Beardless, he deviated from the crew having a softer, more effeminate face.

The larger man noticed him, "What do you bring this time, Raoul?" his voice rumbled deep.

"I bring word from Berk; it seems as though the villagers have settled their differences with the dragons and have even gone so far as to tame and ride them." His voice was deep, but intelligent.

"Riding dragons?" He questioned humorously. "I knew Stoick would one day surrender to the winged beasts!"

"Sir, they've not surrendered. They are working together."

"That's ridiculous!" He spat. "Everyone knows that those beasts are savages!"

"True, but proceeding without caution would be unwise."

"Do not tell me how to run me ship, Raoul!"

"It is but a suggestion, sir."

"And if ye want to keep your head, you'll not challenge me again!" He threatened, a meaty claw holding a dagger tightly at him.

"Of course, sir!"

"Now," he ascended to the peak of the ship, "We set course for Berk." He laughed darkly, "Be ready Stoick! Vali the Vigorous is coming!"


End file.
